Adventures of Hunter
by narob7
Summary: Hunter is a bounty hunter, recruits strong people with doriki, and hunts down devil fruit users, and extracts them. May contain lemons or hints of a lemon.
1. Chapter 1

-Story of Hunter-

 _Hello, guys! my name is #$%^(you will never know my true name). This is my first story (kind of? I made a story I stripped off earlier), so let me get straight to the point. This is a One Piece fanfiction, Some of the story might be incorrect, for I am Chinese, not Japanese. This story might contain lemons, but not a big possibility. if you want lemons or not just tell me! p.s:this is not a Hunter X Hunter collaboration if you are disappointed, sorry. if this story reaches 3 views I will make another one, it is only a small price to pay for me to keep writing. So yeah_

-0o0o0-

"Damn!" Hunter yelled, as "Silver Tooth" kicked him in the stomach, enraged, he drew out his desert eagle and shot him. "Razor." the pirate whispered as he disappeared out of thin air and appeared again next to Hunter, poised to kick him. knowing that already with his Kenbunshoku Haki, he dodged quickly as he fired a few more rounds. All bullets failed to hit him but one, quickly reacting to this, "Silver Tooth" grunted "Iron body!" as soon as the last bullet hit and ricochet off him. Springing at the chance, Hunter grabbed two metal balls and threw both at the pirates' sides. In midair, one of the balls spat out a thin translucent rope to the other one, the string hit it's mark and the two balls circled around the pirate's body multiple times. On cue, Hunter shouted "Clackers: shock" as the string produces a high voltage enough to knock out his prey.

"Stupid Pirate, making me lose a magazine." as Hunter reloads his pistol, ready for its next destined target. He grabbed the knocked out pirate and dragged him across the dirt floor and started to walk towards the navy base. When he finally reached to the base, the once unconscious man became conscious. "hey! stop that, even if you are going to capture me, at least make the capturing comfortable!" he complained as his head dragged against the floor, "Sure" Hunter replied as he lifted the man on his shoulders. "You know Hunter? it's been a pleasure fighting ya!" he grinned, Hunter replied with a chuckle and said "same goes for you, Tobias"

0o0o0

Inside the marine base, Hunter placed down Tobias on the hard ground and handed the blonde female receptionist the bounty poster, "Tobias "Silver Tooth" Rakes" Hunter said as the shocked receptionist ran to get one of her seniors, after some whispering of the receptionist to the other fat senior, he came over along side with the scared blond. The fat one exclaimed "Judging by your looks I say you are Hunter! and you brought Rakes with you fantastic!" he grinned widely, Hunter just said "no big deal." discreetly, Tobias, still in the corner, chuckled at Hunter's response. "I know you bounty hunters are quite busy, doing tasks for the Marines so I am not going to waste your time!." he continued, just as he finished his sentence, he held up five small bags and placed them on the reception table, "If you want to count them I am not going to stop you, but let me tell you this, the Marines always keep their word" the fat man said, he also slips and extra envelope next to the bags, "A little bonus to keep our non-professional b*tch here a secret, I always hate when these fu*kers always get recruited here" he angrily whispers while grabbing the poor lady's ears and tugging painfully, he also slaps her rump and calls her "No-good-for-anything except eye candy" when the poor lady cries and apologises. Hunter's mind sparks and fires of anger burn through his veins. he quietly tosses a card to Tobias reading "Justice" and he immediately grinned and nodded.

One Navy soldier walked past Hunter and exclaimed "Are you the legendary Hunter? Awesome! I have always admired you!" Hunter knew he was not hard to recognise for his easy-to-remember bronze coloured helmet, his helmet had no holes to see, making no weak spots on it, it uses thermal and a small robot recording den-den mushi to project the things going on outside in his helmet. "Hey stop staring and get back to work!" The fat man shouted, "yes, sir." The Marine groaned for he wanted an autograph. "Sorry you have to deal with that." The fat man apologized, Hunter simply said "It's alright" the fat man smiled "Please, will you excuse me, I have to do ahh Navy stuff" he ended. He gave the receptionist a final slap before heading towards his office.

Hunter felt bad taking the envelope so he gave it to the receptionist, "Sorry for the trouble Ms...Moon" he spoke as he read her tag. "Thank you very much!" she bowed still crying. "If you want, Join me to be a Predator!" Hunter offered, she sniffed and spoke: "No thanks, I want to be a good marine and help the world!" Hunter smiled under his helmet, The world needs people more like her. "please do reconsider, you have talent" Hunter spun around and started to leave the room. He was stopped by Tobias' speech, "it's quite rare for you to recruit you know?" he questioned, Hunter replied "Her doriki is high, and shut up" he took out a hanheld remote and punched in some codes and the string begin to shock again, "Silver Tooth" yelled in pain when his bonds begin to smoke as it overheats, at last, it gives out a pop and the smoking stops. Hunter walks out the door and he looks into the bags, he uses his Haki and senses 20,000 beri in them satisfied he walks away and he hears a crash, a scream, a shout, some gunfire, and an explosion. satisfied he sits down on a nearby rock as he waits for someone.

 _That's it for today! so please do recommend this to other people and see you soon!_


	2. Chapter 2: aftermath

-Story of Hunter-

 _Hello! it's me! #$%! , So, I want to say a big THANK YOU, because the story reached 3 viewers! So all I want for the next writing is the same so I beg you to read more or tell your friends to read more! I'm not going to waste your time, but thanks to my American, British and Canadian viewers!_

 _0o0o0_

Hunter sat and counted the money as the navy base was being ransacked, he counted exactly 20,000 beri in them. Satisfied he began to walk away, when suddenly, came out of one of the rubble and coughed and started to stumble. Hunter ran towards her to try to help her, but the fat marine got to her first. His face was full of rage and he went over to Moon and pushed her to the ground.

"You little bitch!" he yelled at her, "How dare you free our prisoner!" Moon just cried and whimpered "I di...didn't do it" Hunter clenched his fist

"You were the only one there except Hunter, and he would never betray the powerful Navy!" He yelled, "Now you will pay for what you have done! Martha!" He started to pull and tug on 's short skirt, she begged "Please! no! anything but that!"as she frantically tried to squirm out of his grasp. Enraged, The fat man uses his flappy arms to rip Martha's shirt apart, busting out her fairly big sized breasts. She whimpered some more and tried to get out of his grasp.

"That's it." Hunter thought as he loaded his gun with his special incinerating bullets, "Sir? I did not get your name." Hunter calmly spoke as he took slow cautious steps towards the fatty, "Oscar's the name" fatty grunted as he undoes his pants to reveal a tiny 5-inch penis. "So Oscar, you want to rape her?" he points his pistol at his head. "you will have to go through me."

"You traitor! you freed the pirate!" he stood up now, "Yes, I did." he replied "and I can't let anyone know." He fired and hit Oscar in the stomach. he yelled in pain as his wound is bleeding and burning from Hunter's bullet. "Please." Oscar cried "I won't tell anyone! just don't kill me!" sensing with his kenbunshoku, he jumped out of the way as Oscar tried to fire a bullet at Hunter. "Damnable Haki users!" he yelled as he fired more rounds at Hunter's direction, with none hitting Hunter.

"Razor!" A figure blurred out of thin air and Oscar disappeared, "Thanks for letting me out, and kicking him in the face." Tobias calmly said, "I can't just let you go can I?" Hunter said "Brother." Tobias laughed "Can't let our big brother win!" Hunter smiled under his mask "You better go, the Marines are coming your way."

"I don't need you telling me what to do!" he replied, "I got everything under control!" Hunter laughed "So much control for being electrocuted." Tobias flashed back "you wanted those bonds to overheat and fail! that's why I got out!" Hunter grinned, "yes yes, now go before I make you go!" Tobias smiled and said "Meet you at the Grand Line, don't be late"and once again disappeared. Hunter saw a ship across the distance, followed by a glint of silver.

Hunter walked towards Moon, who fainted due to shock. He picked her up and walked to the nearest village.

0o0o0

 _Sorry If this is a bit short, next one will be much longer!_


	3. Chapter 3 : beginning

_I am ashamed of myself_

 _0o0o0_

 **Martha Moon's pov**

"Thank god you're awake!" An old man said, "where am I?" Martha mumbled, "At home darling!" The old man answered, "Dad? what are you doing here?" "This is my home! Martha."

"How did I get here?" Martha asked, Her dad replied "A young man brought you here! Is he your boyfriend? why have I not heard of him? is he rich? Is he famous? Is he..." "Dad!" Martha yelled "I don't know any 'young man.'

Her dad's face just smiled, "Then it's great! A young fella just helped a random stranger! Which means you! you should be grateful. Now get some rest."

Matha obliged and fell into a deep sleep.

 **Hunter's pov**

He did his job, he is ready to leave. he wore his helmet and the base of the helmet met the neck armour with a satisfying click. he got on his boat the "Velox" a state-of-the-art small ship that uses photovoltaic cells he nicknamed "Solis particles" and transfers the sun's energy into power. He got on the boat and set sailed. he got below deck and looked onto his map he acquired when he was at land, he saw where he was, in Yoake island, "the island of start" this is the place where Gold Roger trained as a child.

He booted up the Solis particles and took off to his next destination, Syrup village.

 **Somewhere in Syrup village.**

A goon stumbled into the main hall "Captain Black cat! we have a situati...ARRGH" the floor left a fresh claw mark. "MY NAME IS KURO AND KURO ONLY!" he yelled from the back of the room. the other goons quickly hid and some even jumped overboard. "I'm so...rry" he quickly apologised, "Tell me, what's wasting my time." Kuro said with no tone. The goon replied shakily "We...we have spo...tted a signal sir." Kuro blurred and disappeared, the goon realising what's happening screamed as five blades protruded from his chest. "I said Kuro only, no exceptions." the barely alive goon sprawled across the floor, and never moved again.

 _sorry i took this long and this is short._


End file.
